


Newtina Fandom Week Submissions - 2019

by mysteriousphoenix



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Healing, I Love You, Lost and Found, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Serious Injuries, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousphoenix/pseuds/mysteriousphoenix
Summary: Here are all the one-shots I have written for Newtina Fandom Week 2019!Day 1: Beautiful Beginnings (First Kiss)Day 2: Trials of Life (Injuries, Wounds, and Help)
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	1. Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hidetheteaspoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidetheteaspoons/gifts).



> This is meeting multiple requirements! Not only does it fit Newtina Fandom Week - Day 1 (Beautiful Beginnings) but it also finally fulfills the prompt that @hidetheteaspoons gave me weeks ago! She prompted me early mornings and first kiss, challenging me to combine them.
> 
> Here you go, friend. Enjoy!

The sun was beginning to climb to the horizon and the sky in the distance was stained with bright pinks and oranges. Newt paced across the blanket of fallen pine needles, his fist drawn to his mouth in concentration as his mind raced with possibility after possibility. The fire in front of the small tent where his case laid was still burning brightly, it had been well-tended throughout the night.

Newt had not slept.

It had been thirteen hours since the ambush. Thirteen hours since Tina had disappeared.

Newt had not slept and he wouldn’t. Not until she came back. Not until he knew she was safe.

Theseus had led them on a mission through northern Austria after sightings of a woman who matched Queenie’s description began to become more common in Auror reports from the area. Once clearance had been granted, he signed Tina on to accompany him and received clearance for Jacob to come along as well. To get to Queenie, the two people who loved her most would be the most effective way to lure her into the open.

They had to travel under the radar. No official documentation of their trip existed in any Ministry and they were to use Newt’s knowledge of tracking, traveling on foot, and wilderness living to covertly move along the southern edge of the mountain range until more information was obtained. There were signs of the infiltration of many European Ministries, and information was no longer considered to be safe.

As careful as they had been at every step, something had gone wrong. They walked through a small muggle village along a mountain pass, and as they exited into the forest to the north, spells began to fly from every direction. Adrenaline had kicked in and Theseus had grabbed Newt and apparated to the far side of the village, leading him back through the trees to where they had set up camp the night before. Their plan was always to return to the previous night’s campsite if they were to ever get separated.

*****

As Theseus unceremoniously dropped his brother to the ground, he began to throw up defensive shield charms and repelling spells around their campsite. Newt was breathing heavily and the sleeve of his coat had been on fire at some point. _When had that happened?_ He pulled his wand from its holster, but rather than get up and help his brother, Newt prepared to apparate.

“ _Don’t you dare…_ ” Theseus snarled at him, sending a powerful disillusionment cloak over the area. “You know the rules. You _promised_ , Newt.”

“Tina is still out there!”

“And she is well-equipped to handle the situation,” Theseus interrupted. “She will come as soon as it is safe to do so, until then, you need to wait.” He turned to look at his brother, pointing his wand at him as if he were shaking a finger at him, a warning look on his face, “You were briefed on this. You know what is expected of you. Do _not_ cross that over that line, Newt.”

“I--”

“ _NO._ ” Theseus turned his whole body toward Newt. He softened his voice just a bit before continuing. “I know it’s terrifying--”

“What the bloody hell do you--”

“-But you have to calm down and _wait_. Newt. Please. She can handle this. Let her.”

Newt’s eyes were brimming with tears and he looked lost. Theseus tossed up several more murmured spells before he seemed satisfied with his results.

“She had to get Jacob out of there. By the time she did that, they probably shot off all sorts of anti-apparition wards.” Theseus spoke in reassuring words now, his wand was at his side and he seemed to be coming down off of his adrenaline high, his body seemed sluggish and tense. “She will have to bide her time until it’s safe to come back. She’s smart and she knows what to do. Trust her.”

“I do trust her. I--” Newt began to pace back and forth, his emotions bouncing between agitated, furious, and terrified. _How had this happened? They had been so careful!_

“Newt.” Theseus met his brother’s eyes, striding forward to hold him by the shoulders, “She will be okay. She can do this.”

Newt swallowed the lump in his throat, willing his panicked breath to slow to a normal rhythm. If he couldn’t help Tina, he would busy his mind by preparing their campsite. He opened his case and unloaded a small tent, cookery, and all the supplies they would need for the night. He began setting things up without magic, giving his restless body a purpose as he impatiently waited for Tina and Jacob to return.

*****

Jacob had turned up four hours later, having found his way by retracing his steps. Theseus found him wandering through the forest and pulled him into the charmed campsite after checking his identity. He and Tina had escaped the worst of it but had become separated when she had turned around to aim defensive spells at one of the acolytes who had followed them. He was safe and unharmed, and he said he thought she was as well.

Then where was she?

Newt ran his fingers through his hair again, something he had done dozens of times tonight as he paced around on the bed of fallen pine needles. He was sure that it was sticking up unattractively by this point, but he didn’t care.

The sun continued to rise in the east, the sky transforming into radiant sprays of color across the horizon. Morning was breaking and Tina still wasn’t back. How could Theseus and Jacob sleep down there in the case? How were they not worried? Newt knew the answer to his own question, though.

They weren’t in love with her. He was. He knew he was, it was so clear to him now.

Newt let out a puff of air through his mouth as he turned in place. He couldn’t sit down, he was too wound up and knew he would never be able to sit still for long. His mind was reeling and his heart was beating fast, even though the danger had passed hours ago. _Where was she?_

The sound of a stick breaking caught his attention, his senses were heightened, looking for any sign of Tina. He shielded his eyes as he blocked the glare of the early morning sun and strode to the east side of the campsite, his wand at the ready. He stopped just short of the field of charms and peered out into the dense growth of the forest floor. Newt cocked his head to the side as he studied the landscape with his keen eyes, looking for any sign of another person. Just then...there. At the base of a tree about ten meters away. The plants shifted unnaturally as if they were being kicked and stepped on. He looked closely at the spot and...yes. A disillusionment charm. It was a person. Newt waved his wand and lifted a section of the field of charms and stepped through.

“Tina?”

The charm lifted and there she was. Tina was staring back at him with her sparkling brown eyes. She had a bloody gash running the length of her jaw on the left side of her face and her long coat had been torn or hexed along her right thigh, but she was alive and she was standing in front of him. She was okay.

His wand remained at the ready, though. Tina’s was as well. So many people had been tricked by Polyjuice Potion and transfiguration spells since the incident in Paris, and they could trust no one. Everyone needed to be checked.

“I…” Newt began, then sighed before continuing, his hand shaking, as he asked a question to which only Tina would know the answer. “To which creature did I compare your eyes in the French Ministry of Magic?”

Then she spoke for the first time, her voice harsh and ragged, but sure. “Salamanders.”

“ _Tina…_ ” 

Then she was in his arms and he felt a wave of euphoric happiness and calm rush over him. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he pulled her closer to him. She shook with sobs and her fingers grasped the fabric of his waistcoat against his lower back. They stood together for several moments before Newt pulled away reluctantly. He flicked his wand at the place where he had lifted the veil of protective charms and the campsite was revealed to them.

“Come on,” he said to her gently as he led her to safety, one arm protectively wrapped around her shoulders. They walked over to the fire where a fallen log had offered them a place to sit down. He sat down, pulling her down next to him on the mossy log. She leaned into him as if he was her lifeline. It was a new experience for them and Newt was more than amenable. He flicked his wand toward the tent, summoning a canister of water, an apple, and several strips of dried meat to land in her lap. She hadn’t eaten in hours, but she did not touch her food. She continued holding him close, seemingly afraid to let him go.

They had touched, little brushes of the hand here and there as they tended to the creatures or set up campsites, many not quite unintentional. They had hugged before, a couple of times, but never with the desperation or at the length of their hug a few minutes prior. It had been laced with relief and a bit of underlying passion, they had clung to each other and the feelings it stirred were racing through Newt’s mind. This was all new, but it was heartily welcomed. 

“I was so scared, Newt,” Tina whispered at his side. Her face was pressed against his chest and her eyes were closed. “I didn’t know if you were safe, or where you were.” She opened her eyes and looked up at his face. “I sent Jacob on, but then I got stuck in an alleyway between two houses and there were wards up everywhere. If I moved they would find me. I had to wait for a shift change in their guard and couldn’t leave until dawn.” She closed her eyes again and pressed her forehead into his shoulder, rocking her head back and forth as if trying to rid herself of the memories. “I just sat there knowing there was nothing I could do and not knowing if anyone was alright. I was so afraid…”

Newt lifted a trembling hand to her cheek, softly lifting her face to look at him. “I was terrified, Tina.” His voice was ragged with emotion and came out in a husky whisper. “When Jacob came back without you, I--”

Newt gazed down into her eyes, the eyes that had captured him from the first day. He stroked his thumb along her jawline as he contemplated how to put his thoughts into words. “I, well, I was afraid that something had happened to you. That they could _hurt_ you, Tina. I wanted to go after you but, Theseus, he…” He trailed off as Tina nodded, understanding his meaning. “I was so scared that something might happen to you. That something would happen and I would never get to tell you...:”

Tina’s brow scrunched together in confusion as she looked up at Newt, “Tell me what?”

“That-- well, that I love you.”

Tina sucked in a breath at his words, her back straightening, and a wide smile spread across her face.

“Newt…”

“I, well, I’ve been falling in love with you for quite some time, but this situation has really put things in perspective for me, and…”

“I love you, too.”

Tina gazed up at him with tears in her eyes, though this time they were accompanied by a beaming smile.

“ _What?_ ” Newt whispered in disbelief.

“I love you, Newt. So much.”

Then his lips met hers. He wasn’t sure how it had happened or who had initiated it, it wasn’t the first kiss he had pictured in his mind, but it exceeded every expectation. Her lips were soft and warm, her arms were wound over his shoulders as the fingers of one hand threaded through his already tousled hair. Her lips were moving against his and he met her move for move, parting his lips slightly to allow for a deeper connection. She was safe, she was here, and she was kissing him. 

She _loved_ him.

Newt pulled away slowly, resting his forehead against hers as they caught their breath. They both laughed together, a breathy, joyful sound accompanied by euphoric smiles. He cupped her cheek and leaned in to kiss her again, this time a slower kiss that he hoped conveyed the emotions that were swimming through his mind. Love, passion, relief, happiness, promise, anticipation…

She pulled away from him, meeting his gaze and smiling up at him. “I love you,” she whispered, her eyes never leaving his. She giggled as her happiness bubbled over and she cupped his cheek.

“I love you too, Tina.” 

He pulled her to him, content to hold her for a while. He would make sure that she ate and got some much-needed rest soon, but for now...this was perfect.


	2. I'm Glad You're Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newtina Fandom Week - Day 2 (Trials of Life - Injuries, Wounds, and Help) 
> 
> Newt is badly injured during a battle with Grindelwald's followers. Tina does all she can to patch him up.

The cracking sound of stone hitting bone was a sound that Tina would not soon forget. As she watched from across the street, a man in dark robes flicked his wand at a distracted Newt and sent a large, red brick flying at him. She saw Newt get hit as if it was happening in slow motion, the stone colliding with the side of his head and his body collapsing to the ground. She screamed his name and began running, dodging curses and jumping over fallen bodies, both friend and foe. She could see from several strides away that blood was already trickling steadily from a wide gash at his temple.

"Theseus!" she yelled behind her as she reached Newt and flung herself to the ground. She yanked his bowtie free and reached inside his collar to feel for a pulse. She willed her heart to slow down so that she could feel his pulse instead of her own. Then...there. There it was. He was alive.

"Oh, Mercy Lewis. Yes. Okay." She looked up in the direction where she had last seen Theseus dueling with a dark-haired Grindelwald follower. He was out of sight now and she was on her own. "Newt, you idiot! Oh, what were you _thinking_?!” She continued her nervous, exasperated mumbling as she looked around her, “Alright, I'm going to get you out of here." She wrapped her arms around his limp torso, hiking him up to rest against her chest. He had passed out as soon as the brick had made contact with his temple.

Now, where were they to go? St. Mungos, the hospital? Was that its name? She didn't know where it was and she would never be able to reach it by apparition. Newt's flat, then. He had most everything she would need for treatment. If she could get him there, they would be okay. She tightened her arms around his body and pictured his front steps, just at the edge of his anti-apparition wards. Her body was surrounded by pressure and then the bright lights and shouting were gone, replaced by a drizzly rain and near silence. It was unnerving. 

Tina carefully set Newt's body down on the step before rushing to the door and tapping her wand on his door lock. Thank Merlin he had authorized her on his lock or she wasn't sure how they would have gotten inside. She pushed open the door and began yelling for help.

"Jacob? Jacob!" She heard no response so she ran in further, yelling down through the open door to the basement. "Bunty? Are you here?" It was dark outside, she must have been gone for the day. Jacob must have had to go into work for the evening. She was alone.

"Blast it all," she whispered to herself as she jogged back to Newt who was still lying on the cold, wet cement of his front landing. She waved her wand at his limp body and whispered " _Mobilicorpus_ ," guiding him inside and through the entryway door. She looked carefully behind her to make sure nobody had seen her before shutting and locking the door behind her.

Tina guided Newt to the single bed just inside the door and set him down carefully. His head was still bleeding and she knew he probably would have some head trauma. He needed to be awake, but she knew he would be in terrible shape once she woke him up. She decided to gather what she needed first.

With a wave of her wand, Tina summoned dittany, a basin and cloth, a blood replenishing potion, a bottle of Skele-gro, and a nausea relief potion from the basement menagerie. She collected a large bowl from the kitchen and directed everything over to Newt's dresser where it landed lightly on the surface. Tina whispered “ _Aguamenti_ ” and filled the basin with water from the tip of her wand. She cast a warming charm over it until it was ready to be used.

Now was the moment. Tina dreaded this because she knew he would be in terrible pain, but she had to keep him awake. She had no other way to monitor him. “I’m so sorry, Newt. This is going to hurt.” She pointed her wand at his forehead and said “ _Rennervate_.” Immediately, Newt arched his back and let out a string of curses as he gripped the duvet beneath him with white-knuckled fists.

“Shh, shh, I’ve got you. I know it hurts,” she said above his moans and protests as she pushed down on his shoulders, willing him to calm down. “I need you to stay awake, Newt. Can you do that for me?”

“Oh, Merlin’s bloody beard...what the hell happened?” Newt mumbled as he raised his hand to his head. His fingers came away stained with blood, and as he looked at his hand, he finally registered who was standing above him. “Tina?” She could see him trying to hide the pain from her, his shoulders and facial muscles were tensed and his body was rigid.

“I’m here. I’ve got to get you cleaned up, but I need you to stay with me and talk to me, okay?”

“Okay. Why am I covered in blood?” Newt seemed confused, but he was aware. Tina had to keep him talking as she worked. She grabbed for the basin and cloth and sat down next to him.

“Newt, can you tell me what you remember?” She dipped the cloth into the warm water and began to dab at the gash on the side of his face, wiping the drying blood away before dipping the cloth back into the water. As she neared the injury, Newt winced when she hit the tender flesh where the brick had hit him.

“I was...I was running toward where my brother was fighting, but I saw you across the street,” Newt began before sucking air in through his teeth in a hiss as Tina began to clean the cut on the side of his head. “You were fine and--and Theseus needed help, but then I saw Rosier aim at you.” Tina’s eyes widened, she hadn’t known that she had almost been cursed from afar. “I shot a...stunner at her and got her to go after me instead of you. I--” Newt’s brow wrinkled in pain and confusion, “I don’t...remember much after that. _Ahh_!” Newt jerked away as Tina dabbed the gash with dittany and it began to smoke as it worked.

“Sorry ...sorry,” Tina said as she held his shoulder down and continued to work, “I know that stings. I should have warned you.” 

“I don’t think she’s the one who did this though, right?”

“No,” Tina replied, “this was someone else’s doing. A man, he hit you with a brick.” Newt’s eyebrows shot up in surprise as she revealed the source of his injury. She quickly finished with the dittany and tapped his head with her wand. Bandages erupted from the tip and began wrapping themselves around his head to cover the wound. “Alright, I don’t think that will scar too badly. Your hair covers most of it, thankfully,” Tina said as she stood up to banish the basin of blood-tinged water to the kitchen.

“Tina…” Newt spoke softly, reaching up to grasp her wrist lightly.

“Hmm?”

“I don’t know how exactly you got me here, and I know it probably wasn’t easy, and just...thank you.” 

Tina looked down at Newt on the bed and smiled. She put her free hand on top of his and stroked her fingers over the back of his hand. “You’re welcome. I’m just glad you’re okay. You scared me.”

“So sorry,” Newt said in response, a concerned look crossing his face.

Tina laughed lightly, “It wasn’t your fault! Don’t apologize!” She sat lightly on the edge of the bed, Newt’s hand still resting between her arm and her hand. “Here, let’s see if you can sit up.” As Newt began trying to raise himself up with his free hand, Tina pulled one hand away to rest on his chest. “Whoa there, slowly. You’re going to be dizzy and I don’t need you passing out again. Slow…”

Newt freed his hand and used both to push himself up to a sitting position. “Oh, that does not feel good,” he moaned. Tina thrust a vial in front of him for him to drink.

“Nausea relief. Drink up.”

“Oh, yes. Thank you.” Newt took the vial and swallowed the contents, his face scrunching up in disgust as it passed his lips. 

Tina handed him three more vials of various potions before she was satisfied. “Alright,” she said, “here, let me help you.” Tina grabbed couch cushions and pillows to help prop him up on the bed.

“I just want to sleep now,” Newt said drowsily before Tina interrupted him.

“No sleep. Not with a head injury.”

Newt groaned as he leaned his head back to rest on the pillows, the effort causing him to scrunch his brow in pain. “That is a terrible rule,” he quipped.

Tina laughed lightly before settling herself on the edge of the bed. “Tell me a story?” she asked him, ignoring the mess around them for the moment. “Maybe it will help you stay awake.”

“What story would you like to hear? I’m not sure I will be very effective with storytelling at the moment, my brain is a bit broken.” Newt smiled at her and reached tentatively to grasp her hand again, causing Tina to smile as her cheeks reddened slightly.

“Um, how about how you got the Niffler? As much as I feel like I should thank the pest for gaining me a pen pal, I have never heard how you found him.” Tina began to feel herself relax, finally, as Newt ran his thumb over the back of her hand. 

As Newt told the story, recalling the several times he had tried and failed to reintroduce the Niffler to the wild, Tina felt content as she listened to him talk about the creatures he loved so much. They were both safe, they would both be okay. Newt’s hand remained solidly in her own. Today they got lucky and she wouldn’t take it for granted. 

As Newt reached a natural pause in his story, Tina lifted his hand to her lips, kissing it lightly. Newt froze, locking eyes with her. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” she whispered. Newt looked down at his lap and smiled to himself. He slowly, hesitantly, laced his fingers through hers. “I’m glad you’re here,” he whispered back, smiling to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Go find me over on Tumblr! [@themysteriousphoenix ](https://themysteriousphoenix.tumblr.com/)


End file.
